Blasts From the Past (1989)
Sammy Jo finds Tanner in a church and tells him that she has always wanted men who were unavailable or bad for her, and he is no exception. She can't help it but she is in love with Tanner. Alone, Tanner decides to pray the Sammy Jo away. Monica is making light of the National Inquisitor's accusations that she and Jeff are lovers. Sable finds out that Adam is responsible for the photos and tells Jeff and Monica and also where Jeff can find Adam. Jeff storms into the lounge at the Carlton, with Monica and Sable in tow, and jumps Adam. The fight between the two is broken up by Alexis's chauffeur as Alexis returns from Switzerland. When Jeff tells Alexis that Adam accused he and Monica of incest, Alexis assures them that it is impossible for there to be incest between the two because Monica and Jeff are not brother and sister. Jason Colby is not Monica's father. Sable is enraged that Alexis told Monica the truth in the lobby of the Carlton hotel. Jeff tries to hold Sable back but let's go because Adam cannot shut up. Sable jumps Alexis and Jeff resumes his fight with Adam. Monica is caught in the mayhem at the Carlton. After the fight, Sable tells Jeff that she had told Alexis the truth years ago when she thought she could trust her cousin. Then, two years ago, Alexis told Jason the truth and he cut off both Monica and Miles. Sable explains to Monica that her father was a diplomat who had died. But, that is not the real truth. Sable tells Blake that she had been raped. After this whole imbroglio, Sable is determined that the child she is carrying will be born and raised free of the lies and of the conflict with Alexis. She tells Dex that she is pregnant. Dex is excited at the thought of being a father, but Sable does not want Dex involved in this child's life because of Alexis. Sable will not have another family member of hers infected by Alexis. Dex promises that it is not over. Blake pays a visit to the Matthews who have more documents from Tom Carrington. As Blake pumps them for information, he notices they are hiding something. When Blake sees what it is (a list of names), he cannot believe his father did what he did. Now, Blake is determined to find The Collection. Blake also learns that some other people are looking for The Collection when Handler stops Blake on the street and tells him that he is representing some very powerful people who are willing to take The Collection off his hands. Blake fakes ignorance but Handler knows better. Handler blackmails Blake - let them have The Collection and he will make sure that Blake is not charged with the murder of Chisolm. Alexis discovers that The Collection that Grimes was talking about is Nazi plunder and does not care if it ruins the families. She will do what she has to do to save her empire since Sable has got her good. While cleaning up the cottage, Fallon finds Zorelli's bugging device and while playing with it, Zorelli learns they are being bugged. There must be a mole in the police department, and Zorelli fights with his old partner to discover the mole. Meanwhile, Blake has finally shown interest in Fallon's dreams, and questions Sammy Jo about. Zorelli and Fallon believe that Alexis is somehow involved in the death of Grimes. Fallon convinces Alexis to come to the cottage. Alexis agrees but is creeped out by the place. When Zorelli touches Alexis to get her to remain, it sparks Fallon's memory. Fallon recalls that Alexis was pleading with Grimes because Blake threw her out and now Grimes was leaving her. Alexis pulls a gun on Grimes to stop him from leaving her, but he knocks it from her hands. As he strikes Alexis, Fallon, who walked in on them and is 6, picks up the gun and shoots Grimes. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Al Fann ... Charles Matthews * Jeff Kaake ... Dennis Grimes * Pierrino Mascarino ... Father Shea * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes * Margueritte Ray ... Jane Matthews * John Gowans ... Fred Hughes * Stéphanie Menuez ... Debbie * Cheyenne Fitch ... Young Fallon * Spike Silver ... Cop #1 * Fred Lerner ... Cop #2 * Scott J. Klein ... Stephen (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; St. Thomas the Apostle, Hollywood (Los Angeles). Photo Gallery Dynasty21901.jpg Dynasty21902.jpg